


Спасение верующих

by Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team



Category: Trigun
Genre: Desert, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team
Summary: Краткое содержание: Все вышеперечисленные плюс одна средних размеров песчаная буря.





	Спасение верующих

**Author's Note:**

> Для ФБ-2011

\- Молись!  
\- Зачем?  
\- Молись, говорю. Чтобы дело было только в изношенной прокладке.  
\- А. А я-то думал, что-то серьезное случилось.  
\- Не хочу нагнетать ситуацию, но посмотри-ка на небо. Нет, пониже, туда. Видишь воон то облачко?  
\- Ой.  
\- Вот и я о чем... так что если наша дамочка сейчас не заведётся...  
\- А разве священник в таком положении не должен утешать?  
\- Щаз утешу. Прикрути воон там. Священнику в такой ситуации полагается начинать читать отходную. А еще не забыть про последнее отпущение грехов. У тебя много?  
\- Чего?  
\- Из ушей песок вычисти!  
\- Не знаю, как-то не задумывался... И молиться никогда не пробовал. Но я постараюсь.  
\- Ну-ка.. Еще раз.. Ну давай же, стерва.. Знаю, знаю, дорогуша, я бывал с тобой небрежен, но, бога ради, это же ведь не повод оставлять нас тут подыхать? Это будет очень-очень досадно, сладкая моя...  
\- ...но избави нас от лукавого... а как дальше?  
\- Якоже есть сила твоя и слава во веки веков... хрена ты делаешь?  
\- Сам же сказал - верующие спасутся. А в мотоциклах я совсем не разбираюсь.  
\- Твою ж ма...  
\- Заработала.  
\- Вот она, сила молитвы! Скажи, ты, часом, не праведник? Или, там, отшельник? Чего зеваешь - залезай давай, ходу, ходу, ходу, пока не накрыло!

Мотоцикл с двумя седоками уходит к горам черной точкой, след немедленно заносится ветром.


End file.
